Eternal Kiss
by Maron1
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into another fight. But later on, Inuyasha realizes how important Kagome is and does something she never imagined would happen...Read to find out! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Kiss  
  
*****  
  
"I'm going back home!" Kagome yelled. "I'm obviously not appreciated around here!"  
  
"Fine! Go back home! See if I care!" Inuyasha yelled back, pointing to the well.  
  
"Kagome-sama...there's no reason to go back right now. We still need to locate the rest of the shikon shards." Miroku waved his hands around lightly, trying to calm Kagome.  
  
"Hmph. We don't need her. We can find them on our own." Inuyasha turned around abruptly. "Besides, she's always flirting with that Kouga guy!"  
  
Shippo jumped into Kagome's hands. "Don't listen to Inuyasha! He's just jealous!" Shippo then turned to Inuyasha. "You should be nicer to Kagome! She's the only one that can see the shards! Without her, we'll never be able to find all of them."  
  
"Then, I'll go find Kikyo!" Inuyasha started to walk away. "And then, I'll ask her to help me find them! She'll help me!"  
  
Kagome jumped into the well, ignoring Inuyasha's last comment.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo jumped onto the edge of the well. Then, he turned to Inuyasha. "This is all your fault! Now Kagome's never going to come back!" Shippo began crying, tears streaming all over the place.  
  
"Kagome-sama's feelings have been hurt, I guess." Miroku added. Despite what he was saying, his hand slowly moved to Sango and he started to rub her.  
  
"Aaa~!" Sango whipped around, hitting Miroku with her boomerang. "Hoshi-sama! How can you even think about doing something like that when Kagome just left, you heartless monk?!"  
  
Miroku just grinned with a couple tears dripping down his face and a bump on his head.  
  
*****  
  
Inside the well:  
  
"I hate Inuyasha! I hate him!" Kagome yelled.  
  
The scenery changed and Kagome found herself back at her world.   
  
"Kagome!" Her grandpa, wearing a traditional outfit. It was quite obvious that he was in the middle of saying an incantation. "My spell worked! Kagome! You're back."  
  
"Yeah! You did it, grandpa!" Souta cried out. "Eh? What's wrong, Kagome?"  
  
"Hate him, hate him, hate him..." Kagome walked out of the well and into her home, ignoring her grandfather and her brother.  
  
"You think something happened back there, grandpa?" Souta asked.  
  
Kagome's grandpa only nodded.   
  
*****  
  
"I hate him! Hate him, hate him, hate him!!" Kagome stomped into her bedroom. "HATE HIM!!"  
  
Kagome dropped her backpack on the floor. Her face softened after thinking about what she had just said.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome sat on her bed. "I'll never be more than a friend to him, will I? He probably just thinks I'm always in the way. And he's always thinking about Kikyo!"  
  
"Kikyo's not even alive!" Kagome cried out, grabbing a pillow and squeezing it closely to her chest. "...that's right. I'm only Kikyo's reincarnation to him."  
  
"Well, I don't care anymore! I'm never going back again!" Kagome yelled into the pillow.  
  
Suddenly, tears began streaming down her face and onto the pillow.  
  
"Why...am I crying?" Kagome sniffed. "I don't care what he thinks!"  
  
She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "I...I...I love him."  
  
*****  
  
"Dog-face!" Kouga appeared in front of Inuyasha with an angry face. "Where's Kagome?!"  
  
"Like I care where SHE goes." Inuyasha walked past Kouga.  
  
"Where is she?!" Kouga yelled. "Did she go back to her home?!"  
  
"Kagome!!!" Kouga cried into the well. When he heard no answer, he jumped into the well, head first, but could not get through.  
  
"Baka!!" Inuyasha said when he heard Kouga hit the bottom of the well. "I'm the only one who can go through, but I'm not going!"  
  
"You go get her back...before I KILL you!" Kouga rushed up to Inuyasha and hit him in the face.  
  
"I'm NOT going to go get her back here!" Inuyasha yelled, returning Kouga's hit by hitting him in the face.  
  
"You made her want to go back, didn't you?!" Kouga hands formed fists.   
  
"I told you already...I DON'T CARE!" Inuyasha walked off and disappeared into a dense forest.  
  
*****  
  
"I...love him." Kagome lied back in her bed, tears still streaming down her face. "But...I can't see him now! After what just happened!"  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"I'm going back home! I'm obviously not appreciated around here!"  
  
"Fine! Go back home! See if I care!"  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
'Inuyasha's face back there...he was mad.' Kagome sat up and began to pet her cat.  
  
"Maybe I should go and apologize..." Kagome wiped the rest of her tears away and began to restock her backpack with food.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Then, I'll go find Kikyo! And then I'll ask her to help me find them! She'll help me!"  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
"On second thought...I won't!" Kagome's eyes became cold again. "All he ever thinks about is Kikyo anyway!"  
  
"I'm so tired..." Kagome closed her eyes, lied back down in her bed, and fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
'Kagome...you're really angry at me, aren't you?' Inuyasha kept walking in the forest.  
  
He stopped when he saw the tree where he was sealed. As he walked up to it, the memories of Kagome and him together came rushing back.  
  
'Kagome...thanks to you, I was able to move around again. My life should be dedicated to you, shouldn't it...' Inuyasha touched the tree and then continued walking.  
  
"Maybe I should go back...Kagome!" Inuyasha froze.  
  
"That you should!" A voice came from his shoulder. It was Myoga. "You should be thankful to Kagome considering that she freed you from the tree."  
  
Inuyasha began running back with Myoga clinging onto Inuyasha's kimono for his life.  
  
"Inuyasha-sama! Slow down!" Myoga yelled out.   
  
'Kagome...Kagome!' Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. 'I'm sorry, Kagome!'  
  
As he approached the well, he noticed that Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kouga were all looking down the well.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Inuyasha questioned.   
  
He put his foot on the edge of the well.  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome's not back yet!" Shippo cried out.  
  
Inuyasha jumped into the well, ignoring Shippo's cries.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Shippo's yells slowly faded away as Inuyasha entered Kagome's world.  
  
*****  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha slammed open the door to Kagome's room.  
  
He found her sleeping. Inuyasha slowly approached Kagome, noticing that her pillow was wet.  
  
'She was...crying?' Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'Was it...because of me?'  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered in her sleep.  
  
Inuyasha froze, thinking that he woke her up.  
  
"Gomen..." Kagome finished, as she turned over.  
  
His eyes widened once more when he heard what she said.   
  
'She's...sorry?' Inuyasha's eyes slightly closed. 'I'm supposed to be the one who's sorry.'  
  
The longer he stared at Kagome's still figure, the more the desire inside him grew.  
  
'What is this feeling?' Inuyasha asked himself.  
  
He lowered his face to hers. 'I want...to...'  
  
He brushed his hand across her cheek lightly, so that she would not wake up.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes as their lips met for a couple seconds.  
  
He suddenly pulled away as she turned.  
  
'Eh?! She's awake?!' Inuyasha's mind raced. 'If she knows what just happened...I'm dead!'  
  
Kagome's eyes opened slowly.   
  
Inuyasha started to back away.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome sat up in her bed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note: Well, that's the first chapter! I wanted to make it really sweet, so I had Inuyasha kiss Kagome! Did you like it? What will happen in chapter 2? Does Kagome know what Inuyasha did?   
  
Please review and tell me what you think of it! Should I continue or not? 


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal Kiss: Chapter 2  
  
*****  
  
(Last Chapter:)  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes as their lips met for a couple seconds.  
  
He suddenly pulled away as she turned.  
  
'Eh?! She's awake?!' Inuyasha's mind raced. 'If she knows what just happened...I'm dead!'  
  
Kagome's eyes opened slowly.   
  
Inuyasha started to back away.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome sat up in her bed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha froze. "N-nothing! Those fools back there sent me to come get you back."  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome stood up.  
  
"W-what?" Inuyasha stuttered. 'Does she know what I just did? What was I thinking?!'  
  
"Gomen!" Kagome rushed up to him and hugged him tightly. "Gomen!"  
  
"Nani?!" Inuyasha cried out, blushing furiously. "What are you sorry for?"  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened before!" Tears began streaming down her face and she pulled away from Inuyasha to wipe away her tears.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw Kagome start crying. "Stop crying."  
  
"Demo...!" Kagome sniffled as she wiped away some more tears.  
  
"It's okay...I'm sorry, too." He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her toward him. "Arigatou." He whispered.  
  
"Arigatou?" Kagome looked up at him. "For what?"  
  
"For allowing me to live." Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened at first, but later closed when she realized what he was talking about.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him again.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha looked out the window, avoiding her gaze.  
  
"...never let go of me." Kagome's hands scrunched up a part of Inuyasha's kimono.  
  
"Never...let go?" Inuyasha's eyes closed slightly. 'Demo...Kikyo...'  
  
'Inuyasha...he's thinking about Kikyo...' Kagome started to pull away. 'Demo...it's okay now...'  
  
Kagome grabbed her backpack and started to go out the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Inuyasha turned to face her.  
  
"We have to go soon, don't we? They're waiting for us, aren't they?" Kagome smiled. "And I need to get some more food to bring!" She rushed down the stairs, leaving Inuyasha in her room.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha slowly followed after her.  
  
'Inuyasha...he'll never be able to answer, right?' Kagome opened the refrigerator and took out some drinks.  
  
*****  
  
"Kagome!!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arm and started hugging her.  
  
"Shippo...it's okay." Kagome smiled, then looked at Inuyasha. "Ne?"  
  
"Inuyasha! Then, you apologized, right?" Shippo yelled, pointing at him.  
  
"Hmph." Inuyasha whipped around.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome's face scrunched up, looking as if she were mad.  
  
"W-what?!" Inuyasha cried out. "You gonna make me sit again or something?!"  
  
Kagome's face calmed down. "Arigatou." She whispered.  
  
Inuyasha froze.   
  
"We have to find the rest of the shikon shards before Naraku." Inuyasha stuttered and started to walk into the dense forest and disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
"Kagome-sama...are you feelings all right?" Miroku asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiled, said "Yes," and ran off to find Inuyasha. "Let's go!"  
  
*****  
  
"Inuyasha..." A voice whispered, flowing as smoothly as the wind.   
  
Inuyasha turned around quickly. "Kagome? Is that you?"   
  
"Inuyasha." Kikyo appeared from behind a tree, with no expression on her face.  
  
"Ki-kikyo?"  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note: Yo!! How was this chapter? I know it wasn't much...but, how was it anyway?  
  
What's Kikyo doing? Is she planning something? And what will Inuyasha do?  
  
REVIEW, PLEASE!!  
  
I think I'll have about 2 or 3 chapters left for this story. Gonna run out of ideas if I do anymore than that. 


	3. Chapter 3

Eternal Kiss: Chapter 3  
  
**********  
  
Maron: Yo! Sorry for the long wait! I had problems with my computer and school interfered.  
  
Despite that...please don't say nothing bad about Kikyo! For some reason, I like her...she's my favorite character in the whole series...don't ask! I just had to make her seem bad to make the mood right!  
  
Anyway...hopefully, this chapter is good...tell me what you think!  
  
**********  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Inuyasha..." A voice whispered, flowing as smoothly as the wind.  
  
Inuyasha turned around quickly. "Kagome? Is that you?"  
  
"Inuyasha." Kikyo appeared from behind a tree, with no expression on her face.  
  
"Ki-kikyo?"  
  
**********  
  
Inuyasha started to walk to Kikyo.  
  
"Stop." Kikyo held up her bow and arrow and began to draw the arrow back.  
  
"Ki...kyo. What are you doing?" Inuyasha held his hands up in slight defense.  
  
"Finishing what fate has brought upon us." Kikyo stated flatly. "Prepare yourself, Inuyasha!"   
  
She drew the arrow back further and let go.  
  
"No...not again..." Inuyasha's voice faded out.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" A young voice cried out.  
  
As Inuyasha turned in the direction of the voice, the arrow came and struck him in the chest and connected him with a tree trunk.  
  
"That voice...seems so familiar...but I can't seem to remember..." Inuyasha mumbled. "Who is it?" With that, his eyes closed slowly.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Kagome appeared through the thicket of trees. As she saw Inuyasha's condition, her eyes began to fill with tears. "Inuyasha..."  
  
As she turned, her expression changed as she saw Kikyo.  
  
"You...you witch!" Kagome's screamed.  
  
Kikyo eyes lowered slightly. "Me? I just finished what fate has brought."  
  
"Inuyasha-" Kagome's eyes lowered, as well, as she thought about how Inuyasha felt about Kikyo. "He..he still loves you...you know it!"  
  
"That may be true...but, I cannot change fate." Kikyo drew an arrow upon herself. "But...I am already dead...even though my soul still lives."  
  
As Kagome watched solemnly, on the verge of tears, she pulled out her arrow and bow. "You will...you will pay!" She drew the arrow and let go.  
  
**********  
  
"Inuyasha." A voice called out in Inuyasha's head...in his dream.  
  
"Who is calling me?" He thought to himself. "I know someone is..."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome's image began to form in Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Inuyasha! Arigatou!" Kagome smiled, as she began to fade away.  
  
"Ka...gome." Inuyasha whispered. "Forgive me...I've probably caused you so much trouble."  
  
"Demo...everyone's waiting for us." Her voice echoed in his head.  
  
"That's right...we have to find the Shikon shards." He saw himself in his dream, fighting over and over again to win pieces of the Shikon jewel.  
  
"That's right! Let's go!" Kagome left his dream, as his eyes slowly opened.  
  
**********  
  
Maron: That's about it for now...gotta work on my other stories...sorry if it was another cliffhanger...it's kind of my habit to end the chapters at cliffhangers.  
  
Please review and tell me how it is! Still another 2 or 3 chapters left in this story, I think...not sure, though. 


	4. Chapter 4

Eternal Kiss: Chapter 4  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maron: Heyy...been a long time hasn't it? I've been real busy with school and all that other stuff lately..so sorry bout that!  
  
Ohh..and I only put a couple lines from the previous chapter to remind myself what has already happened and what hasn't happened...sorry if that confused anyone...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Review of the Last Chapter:  
  
"That's right...we have to find the Shikon shards." He saw himself in his dream, fighting over and over again to win pieces of the Shikon jewel.  
  
"That's right! Let's go!" Kagome left his dream, as his eyes slowly opened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha's eyes opened, as he screamed out her name.  
  
Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha as she heard her name. "Inuyasha?"  
  
The arrow hit a tree.   
  
"Pathetic...can't even aim right." Kikyo looked coldly at the arrow next to her, which was fastened to the tree behind her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran toward Inuyasha, dropping her bow and her bag of arrows.  
  
Kikyo pulled out Kagome's arrow from the tree. She held up her bow and Kagome's arrow and drew the arrow back. "Don't move."  
  
Kagome froze just a few feet away from Kikyo. "Kikyo...what are you going to do?"  
  
"Kikyo! Don't do it!" Inuyasha cried out, as Kikyo aimed her arrow for Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha pushed against the tree and pulled his body out of the arrow holding him captive. A hole was left through his chest. "Ugh..."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, seeing his pain.  
  
"STOP!" Kikyo let go of the arrow. It flew straight to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice echoed in the forest.  
  
Kagome felt his arms wrap around her and pull her away from where she was standing.  
  
Clinging onto Inuyasha, she turned to look for where the arrow had hit. Her eyes slowly lowered to Inuyasha's left leg. The arrow was there. It was being drenched in Inuyasha's blood.  
  
They landed on a small patch of green grass.  
  
"Kagome...are you okay?" Inuyasha clutched onto his bleeding leg, the arrow laying between two of his fingers. He leaned toward the right side of his body more than his left "Damn..."  
  
"Inuyasha..your leg...!" Kagome fell onto her knees. She shoved Inuyasha's hand aside and curled her fingers around the arrow. Then, she slowly pulled the arrow out of his leg. "It's bleeding so much..."  
  
"Inuyasha! You interfered once again! Why?" Kikyo cried out, dropping her bow. "Why?! Does she mean that much to you?!"  
  
An arrow flew from behind Kikyo and struck her in the back.  
  
Kikyo slowly turned to look behind her. "W-what?"  
  
A figure, Kaede, emerged from the forest's darkness. "Kikyo...why don't you just leave them be?"  
  
Kikyo fell onto her knees, her eyes wide open.  
  
'Onee-chan!' A voice kept echoing in her head. 'Onee-chan!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Kikyo's Memories:)  
  
"Onee-chan! Look what I did!" Kaede, as a child, spun around on her toes, showing off a string of flowers.  
  
Kikyo smiled. "That very pretty."  
  
(scene change, Kikyo is falling into a dark pit of her memories)  
  
"ONEE-CHAN!!! Hold on!!" Kaede was next to Kikyo, as her shoulder bled from Inuyasha's attack on her. "ONEE-CHAN!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Back to reality...)  
  
"W-why? Kaede..." Kikyo whispered softly, as she drifted away with her shinidamachuu.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kikyo..." Kagome stared at the sky in shock. She shook her head violently, remembering about Inuyasha's injury. "Inuyasha!"  
  
'Kikyo...I will never forget the person you were before these horrible times...' Kaede looked down at the ground that Kikyo was once before standing on.  
  
Kagome ripped off a portion of her shirt and tied it around Inuyasha's leg. Suddenly, Inuyasha fell against her, a fever raging.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned red in embarrassment.  
  
"Kagome...forgive me..." Inuyasha whispered quietly.  
  
"Forgive you? For what?" Kagome wondered aloud. She felt heat rising inside her, but soon realized that it was Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! You have a fever! We have to get back! Inuyasha!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maron: Yup...that's about it...another cliffhanger, eh? But, it's not as bad as the other one, though, right? lol...hopefully, I'll be able to write more chapters from now on...  
  
I'm thinking about 1 more chapter or so? Just know that this story's almost over...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW IT IS! 


End file.
